KURAMA NO KAIZOKU-OU
by P.E.K.K.A Wizard
Summary: Kurama no Kaizoku (Bajak Laut Kurama), ingatlah nama itu, nama yang akan menjadi raja bajal laut selanjutnya. Naruto adalah kapten dari Kurama no Kaizoku, bersama dengan rekan-rekannya mampukah ia mewujudkan impiannya? Godlike Naru! Smart Naru!


**.**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto. ONE PIECE By Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Tated: T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Pairing: [Naruto x . . .]**

 **Warning: OOC, EYD kurang rapih, Godlike Naru! and Typo (s).**

 **Summary: Kurama no Kaizoku (Bajak Laut Kurama), ingatlah nama itu, nama yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut selanjutnya. Naruto adalah kapten dari Kurama no Kaizoku, bersama dengan rekan-rekannya mampukah ia mewujudkan impiannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KURAMA NO KAIZOKU-OU By P.E.K.K.A Wizard**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Naruto**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebuah dunia yang memasuki era bajak laut terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Dunia dimana manusia berkekuatan saling bertarung satu sama lain demi tujuannya sendiri. Hal pemicu terjadinya era bajak laut terbesar adalah perkataan terakhir sang raja bajak laut sebelumnya, Gol D. Roger._

" _Apa kalian menginginkan harta karunku? Aku akan memberikannya. Carilah! Aku meninggalkannya disuatu tempat."_

 _Banyak orang yang ingin meraih impiannya menuju_ _ **Grand Line**_ _, orang bilang jika berhasil menemukan harta karun Gol D. Roger maka ia akan menjadi bajak laut._

 _Dan sejak itulah. . . . era bajak laut terbesar dimulai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Time Skip 22 Tahun Kemudian Setelah Eksekusi Mati Gol D. Roger, Sebuah Pulau Di Lautan Grand Line-**_

 _Slash. . ._

Angin berhembus cukup kencang di atas gunung yang mengakibatkan ranting-ranting pohon sedikit bergerak. Di atas gunung itu terdapat sebuah lapangan yang hanya di isi oleh rerumputan hijau dan batu-batu besar. Di lapangan tersebut terlihat empat siluet seseorang, satu orang menghadap ke tiga lainnya dan sebaliknya, tiga orang itu menghadap ke yang satu orang.

Ke empat orang itu antara lain, seorang remaja laki-laki kira-kira berumur 19 tahunan, memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik, memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dihiasi oleh syal berwarna merah di lehernya, memakai celana panjang berwarna orange dan sandal khas ninja zaman dahulu.

Orang kedua adalah seorang kakek tua berambut ungu, memakai kaca mata hitam, dilengan kanannya terdapat tangan besi buatan yang besar, ia juga memakai jubah seperti angkatan laut namun berwarna hitam. Ia memakai celana berwarna hitam panjang.

Orang ketiga adalah seorang wanita kira-kira berumur 19 tahunan, memiliki ciri-ciri berambut panjang sebahu berwarna biru, memakai baju berwarna ungu serta celana hitam.

Dan terakhir adalah seorang laki-laki, memiliki ciri-ciri berpakaian ala ninja zaman dahulu berwarna hitam kuning.

"Tak terasa, sudah 12 tahun berlalu." ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang menghadap ke tiga orang lainnya, namun pandangannya melihat ke arah samping kanan, lebih tepatnya memandang lautan biru yang luas.

"Heh, benar juga. Tak terasa sudah selama ini." balas seorang kakek tua berkaca mata sambil tersenyum. "Jadi. . . apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah serius, senyumannya telah memudar. "Apa kau akan ikut denganku membasmi semua Kaizoku (Bajak Baut) didunia ini?"

Pemuda pirang tersebut mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah kakek tua yang berada dihadapannya, ia menutup kedua mata dan menghela nafas dalam lalu dikeluarkan secara perlahan, setelah itu ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. "Aku tak tertarik menjadi Neo Kaigun (Neo Angkatan Laut), jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut." Jawabnya.

"Kehhehehe. . . begitu, yah tidak masalah bagiku. Jika tidak menjadi neo kaigun, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Naruto. . ." ucap kakek tua itu.

Pemuda pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto pun sedikit menyeringai. "Jika aku menjawab akan menjadi bajak laut, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku?"

Semua terdiam setelah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tiga orang yang menghadap dirinya memasang ekspresi kaget.

"Na-Naruto. . . apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar? Kau akan menjadi bajak laut?" tanya beruntun dari seorang wanita yang berada disamping kakek tua itu masih tetap memasang wajah kagetnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakek tua menuju wanita yang menanyai dirinya. "Kau tahu dengan jelas tentang diriku kan? Ain."

Kembali, wanita yang ternyata bernama Ain itu kembali kaget. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi itu benar. . ." gumamnya.

"Keh, jadi ini balasanmu, setelah 12 tahun aku merawatmu dan melatihmu." Ucap kakek tua berkaca mata itu lagi.

"Yah. . . memang terdengar ironis tapi, aku memiliki impianku sendiri. . . Zephyr-sensei tidak. . . namamu sekaran adalah Z." Ucap Naruto.

Kakek tua yang bernama Zephyr itu sedikit menyeringai. "Lalu, apa impianmu?"

". . . Menjadi Kaizoku-ou (raja bajak laut)." Jawab Naruto santai dengan sedikit senyum tipis.

"A-apa maksudmu menjadi raja bajak lau Naruto?" kini giliran orang terakhir yang bertanya.

"Santai saja Binz, memang apa salahnya menjadi raja bajak laut?" tanya balik Naruto.

Binz pun terdiam.

Zephyr semakin memperlebar seringainya, ia mengangkat tangan besinya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto. "Jika begitu, coba kalahkan aku sebelum menjadi raja bajak laut, Naruto!"

 _Syut. . ._

Zephyr melesat cepat menuju Naruto, ia lalu melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Namun yang diserang dapat menghindar dengan mudah, Naruto menghindar ke samping kanan lalu melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan menyamping.

 _Duagh. . ._

Serangan Naruto dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Zephyr menggunakan tangan kirinya. Naruto sedikit meloncat mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Refleksmu semakin bagus Naruto." Sebuah pujian dilontarkan oleh Zephyr kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Zephyr-sensei. Tapi, aku tidak membutuhkan itu." ucap Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke depan secara perlahan, setelah itu ia lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Zephyr yang tahu Naruto akan menggunakan kekuatan Akuma no Mi (Buah Iblis) nya pun kaget. "Ini bahaya." Gumamnya.

"Coba hindari serangan ini, Zephyr-sensei!" setelah ucapannya, seketika muncul cahaya putih di ujung jari telunjuk Naruto yang langsung melesat cepat menuju Zephyr.

 _Syut. . ._

Cahaya putih itu melesat sanga cepat, namun bagi seorang mantan laksamana angkatan laut seperti Zephyr dapat menghindari serangan itu meskupun ia tahu ia menghindarinya dengan susah payah.

Cayaha putih yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto tetap melesat, sampai akhirnya cahaya putih itu menghantap sebuah batu besar tidak jauh di belakang Zephyr. Tidak ada ledakan apa pun, tidak ada suara apa pun. Cahaya putih Naruto mulai memudar dan menghilang, ia pun menurunkan kembali tangannya.

Terlihat batu yang terkena serangan Naruto berlubang dengan ukuran kecil, ukuran yang sama dengan cahaya putih yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Namun tidak lama kemudian, lubang kecil itu mulai membesar, membesar dan terus membesar hingga batu besar itu hilang seutuhnya.

Semua mata memandang ngeri ke arah batu besar yang lenyap akibat kekuatan Naruto, tentu kecuali penggunanya.

"Zephyr-sensei, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang ini, aku berpotensi untuk menjadi raja bajak laut selanjutnya. Dan tentus saja, aku dapat mengalahkanmu." Ucap Naruto menyombongkan kekuatannya.

"Cih, kekuatanmu memang merepotkan." Zephyr mendecih kesal. Ia kembali melesat cepat menuju Naruto, tangan besinya sudah siap menghantam musuhnya.

Namun, lagi-lagi serangan Zephyr dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan bergeser sedikit ke samping kiri.

 _Deg. . ._

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika melihat lubang-lubang besi yang berada di semua permukaan tangan besi Zephyr bersinar.

'Ini. . .' batin Naruto dalam hati.

 **[SMASH BLASTER]**

 _Duar. . . ._

Tercipta ledakan di tempat Naruto dan Zephyr berada.

"Z-sensei! Naruto!" teriak Ain dan Binz bersamaan.

Dari luar, mereka melihat siluet Naruto yang terkena telak serangan Zaphyr, tubuh Naruto pun terpisah-pisah mulai dari kaki, tangan, sampai badan.

"Arghh. . ."

Namun tidak lama kemudian, perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto memudar, menghilang perlahan-lahan bagaikan sesuatu yang ditolak oleh dunia sampai akhirnya tubuh Naruto hilang seutuhnya.

"Hanya bercanda."

Sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar. Mereka, Zephyr, Ain, dan Binz secara serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara yang mereka dengar berasal. Di penglihatan mereka, mereka melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri tegap di sebuah batu yang cukup besar, keadaannya tidak menunjukkan luka apa pun.

"Sepertinya, serangan **Smash Blaster** mu semakin membaik, aku tidak menyangka serangan itu dapat keluar dari segala arah, bukan arah depat saja." Ucap Naruto, namuan Zephyr tidak menanggapinya.

"Memang merepotkan melawan pengguna Akuma no Mi tipe Logia." Ucap Zephyr. "Tapi, semua kekuatan memiliki kelemahan kan?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Tangan kiri Zephyr mulai menghitam pertanda ia telah mengaktifkan salah satu kemampuan dari **Haki, Busoshoku no Haki**. Ia lalu melesat lagi untuk menyerang Naruto, kini tidak menggunakan tangan besinya lagi, melainkan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang telah dilapisi oleh **Busoshoku no Haki.**

"Begitu, memang benar Akuma no Mi tipe Logia hanya dapat disentuh oleh **Busoshoku no Haki** tapi. . ." ucap Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

 _Splash. . . ._

 _Deg. . . ._

"A-apa?"

"I-ini tidak mungkin."

Yap, tubuh Naruto. . . tidak dapat diserang oleh apa pun bahkan dengan **Busoshoku no Haki** sekalipun. Serangan Zephyr hanya melewati tubuh Naruto saja. Terlihat tubuh Naruto yang diserang oleh Zephyr menghilang namun tidak lama kemudian, tubuhnya pun perlahan-lahan kembali, ini kebalikan dari pelenyapan.

"Hoaam. . ." Naruto menguap sambil tangannya menutup mulutnya, ia lalu duduk di batu besar yang menjadi permukaannya untuk berdiri tadi. ". . . . Itu tidak mempan terhadapku Zephyr-sensei, oh tidak, namamu sekarang adalah Z-sensei." Lanjut Naruto menuntaskan kalimat yang belum ia selesaikan tadi.

"I-ini semua konyol! Seharusnya **Busoshoku no Haki** dapat menyentuh tubuh pengguna Akuma no Mi tipe Logia tapi-" ucapan Zephyr terpotong oleh pertanyaan Naruto.

"Zephyr-sensei, berapa lama kau hidup didunia ini?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Hah. . . sepertinya memang benar. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantung belakangnya. "Ini." ucap Naruto sambil melempar sebuah buku yang terlihat sangat usang kepada Zephyr.

 _Hap. . ._

Zephyr menangkap buku itu dengan mudah, ia lalu melihat buku yang dilempar oleh Naruto. "Apa maksudnya ini Naruto?" tanya Zephyr.

"Itu adalah buku yang kutemukan di puing-puing bangunan di _Ohara_. Bacalah, maka kau akan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu." perintah Naruto.

Zephyr pun membacanya, Ain dan Binz berjalan mendekati Zephyr dan berdiri dibelakangnya masih dengan keadaan siaga siapa tahu Naruto melakukan serangan secara mendadak. Sementara Naruto yang membelakangi tiga orang lainnya hanya menatap lautan yang indah.

Sekitar 15 menit Zephyr membaca buku yang Naruto berikan. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat kaget, keringat dingin mengalir cukup banyak di setiap pelipis. "I-ini tidak mungkin kan?" gumam Zephyr.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Apa kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil berbalik badan dan memandang gurunya.

"Memang apa yang tertulis dibuku itu? Z-sensei." Tanya Ain yang diberi anggukan oleh Binz pertanda ia pun menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Di buku itu dituliskan bahwa Akuma no Mi bukan terbagi menjadi tiga tipe." Bukan Zephyr yang menjawab, tapi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Binz masih bingung.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum. "Seperti yang sudah kubilang, Akuma no Mi yang kalian ketahui terbagi menjadi tiga tipe itu merupakan sebuah kekeliruan. Yang sebenarnya adalah. . . Akuma no Mi terbagi menjadi lima tipe." Jelas Naruto yang mendapatkan wajah kaget dari Ain dan Binz.

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Jangan mengada-ngada kau Naruto!"

"Sayangnya, itu memang benar, Ain." Ucap Zephyr.

"Z-sensei."

"Dan, kekuatan yang Naruto miliki adalah tipe yang kelima, sekaligus tipe yang terkuat dari semua tipe Akuma no Mi." lanjut Zephyr, Ain dan Binz pun semakin kaget.

"Yah. . . meskipun aku memiliki kekuatan dengan tipe terkuat, tapi kekuatanku merupakan yang terlemah dari seluruh kekuatan yang termasuk tipe kelima." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti semua ini!" ucap Ain masih dengan keadaan kagetnya.

"Hmm. . . baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya." Ucap Naruto lalu menghela nafas dalam. "Kalian sudah tahu kan bahwa Akuma no Mi yang umumnya hanya terbagi menjadi tiga tipe. Pertama, tipe Paramecia yang memungkinkan penggunanya merubah tubuhnya menjadi sesuatu atau pun mengeluarkan sesuatu, contohnya adalah bajak laut Bellamy, ia dapat merubah kedua kakinya menjadi pegas, salah satu Shichibukai, Boa Hancock yang dapat mengubah orang yang tertarik kepadanya berbuah menjadi batu, dan masih banyak lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Tipe yang kedua adalah tipe Zoan, tipe ini memungkinkan pengguna berubah menjadi hewan atau pun makhluk mitologi, contoh sederhananya adalah Sengoku sang Gensui (Laksamana Besar) yang dapat merubah tubuhnya menjadi Buddha emas raksasa. Dan tipe ketiga adalah tipe Logia yang memungkinkan penggunanya berubah menjadi unsur elemen dan tentunya tidak dapat disentuh kecuali menggunakan kekuatan **Busoshoku no Haki.** Sebagai contohnya adalah Sakazuki sang Taisho (Laksamana) juga dikenal sebagai Akainu, kekuatanya adalah lava, Borsalino sanga Taisho juga dikenal sebagai Kizaru, kekuatannya adalah cahaya, dan masih banyak lagi orang yang memiliki kekuatan Akuma no Mi tipe Logia." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Lalu, tipe ke empat dan tipe ke lima apa?" tanya Binz.

"Tipe ke empat ya. . hm. . . tipe ke empat dari Akuma no Mi bernama tipe Doujutsu. Kekuatan yang difokuskan kepada mata, namun aku belum tahu betul tentang kekuatan dari tipe ini. Dan yag terakhir adalah tipe ke lima, Akuma no Mi tipe ke lima bernama. . . Kuhaku (kosong)." Jelas Naruto.

"Kuhaku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ain masih belum mengerti.

"Dari namanya pun sudah kalian tahu kan, kosong. . . itu menandakan ketiadaan. Semua kekuatan yang termasuk tipe Kuhaku adalah kekuatan yang mengarah ke kehancuran. Dengan kata lain. . ." bukan Naruto yang menjawab, tapi Zephyr.

". . . kekuatan yang dapat meniadakan apa pun." Sambung Naruto. "Seperti yang kalian lihat tadi kan, batu yang terkena seranganku lenyap."

"Dan, kekuatanmu merupakan kekuatan yang terlemah di kelas tipe Kuhaku." Ucap Zephyr lalu sedikit tersenyum. "Keh. . . membayangkan bahwa ada kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari kekuatanmu."

"Hmm. . . yah, memang begitulah dunia. Diatas langit masih ada langit." Ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah waktunya untukku pergi, Zephyr-sensei. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih karena kau telah merawatku, dan terima kasih karena kau telah melatihku." Lanjutnya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang, dimulai dari kedua kakinya. "Jika kita bertemu kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Zephyr-sensei." Tanya Naruto, kini kedua kakinya telah menghilang.

Zephyr sedikit tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu aku seperti apa kan?" tanya balik dirinya.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum. "Yah. . . mau bagaimana lagi, dendammu kepada bajak laut sangat besar, aku tidak dapat menyanggah semua itu."

"Naruto. . ." gumam Ain dan Binz.

"Ain, Binz, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku akan selalu mengingat kalian." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tulus, kini tubuhnya hanya tersisa kepalanya saja yang belum menghilang. "Di pertemuan selanjutnya, kita akan menjadi musuh."

Dan kata terakhir Naruto menjadi penutup. Tubuh Naruto telah hilang seutuhnya, ia telah pergi ke suatu tempat untuk memulai petualangannya, petualangan yang menjelajahi lautan luas ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Huaaah. . . apakah menarik? Kekuatan yang Naruto miliki sebenarnya seperti apa? Itu masih menjadi rahasia.

Untuk pakaian Naruto saya samain dengan pakaian yang Naruto pakai di Naruto The Movie The Last.

Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi lagi, saya pamit undur diri.

Reviews please. . .


End file.
